leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Strategy
Skill usage * applies true damage to champions, and gives a heal and a burst of movement speed if you can hit their vitals, so don't be afraid to engage in small skirmishes. * will reset upon exiting its range (1250-1500~?), so if the identified Vital is facing their turret, walk back a little towards your own turret so resets and identifies a more easily attack-able Vital. * Because crowd control is a vulnerability of Fiora, consider taking the Cleanse summoner spell. * is a mechanically simple skill, but it has a lot of nuances to its usage. ** To maximize damage output, apply as many autoattacks as you can before using . *** Activate before using for best results; Walk up to your target and use . The first autoattack will slow your target, allowing you to continue attacking the target, and finally use to further damage the enemy. ** Make good use of cast to stick to your target; if the enemy has their own mobility or escaping skills, try to force them to use it prior to your cast. ** If you're chasing an enemy champion that's too far, use on an enemy minion, wait for its reduced cooldown to use catch up. ** You can use to dash through walls, allowing an easy escape route. * A good harassing strategy is to use 's cast to go in and immediately using (you can even use it mid-air); an opponent's most normal reaction is to attack you right after you lunge, triggering damage. Land a basic attack or two, utilizing to hit their vitals, then use the burst of movement speed to escape. This is only effective against melee champions, as ranged can still counter after you retire. ** Use as the first autoattack will apply a slow, allowing you to get more autoattacks off. * Try to use when the enemy is already in half-swing or when their ranged basic attack is in midflight. ** can be also used to counter a variety of abilities, such as , , and . ** Against melee champions is much harder to successfully parry an attack with, due to the near-instant attack time. Unless your opponent is predictable, it may not be worth it to bait attacks hoping to apply the parry damage. * skill order is not set in stone, and maxing either Lunge or Bladework (Lunge in most situations) depending on the game can make you much more effective. Maxing w is not a good idea due to the ability barely changing from ranking it up, and the other 2 abilities (especially Lunge) being much better to max. ** Maxing is almost always the best option, however maxing Bladework could also be an option. With Lunge being maxed second. This is because Lunge is Fiora's main poke/harass and leveling it will significantly increase it's damage but more importantly heavily reduce its cooldown. This can make all the difference in chasing opponents, especially those with mobility skills that could otherwise evade and kite . ** A well timed would turn a lost fight in favour while providing a situational defensive move. This ability will block ALL cc and damage for 0.75 seconds flat. This should be maxed LAST as the only thing that you gain from maxing riposte is more base damage (the ratio is ap) and 1 second cd lost each rank. After taking Lunge, it's normally a better option to take Riposte second at level 2, however, Bladework could also be taken second depending on the situation. ** If Lunge is already maxed first, should definitely be maxed second. It is a potent steroid when maxed out, and most champions will be unable to keep up with Fiora due to the slow on the first hit. Allowing the player to get vitals from Duelist's Dance or Grand Challenge. * gives a huge attack speed boost, so it can be used to effectively push turrets. * will allow you to have kill pressure on your opponent and hitting all 4 vitals will apply true damage and give a heal zone around your enemy champion's area, heavily turning the fight in your favour. * For a viable combo try using on an exposed vital and cast to get a new vital to easily strike. Build usage * shines on Fiora, giving her a significant boost to damage, out-of-combat sustain, in-combat sustain, and waveclear. It's also easier to build than , as its individual components each cost less than 900g to purchase; build early if you plan on using it, as this will be your core AD stat item. Don't forget to use the active ability! ** can be useful when used to speed up Fiora's wave clearing. This can turn Fiora into a very effective split pusher; if you're at the point where you can destroy any single enemy champion 1v1 in a duel regardless of tower proximity, this can force the opposing team to commit numbers to counter you, allowing your team to secure other map objectives. * will reduce armor with autoattacks and . In a 1v1 case, the armor reduction will heavily increase your damage against armor-stacking enemies, which can complement anti-tank effectiveness. The additional health is welcome too, as Fiora needs some defense as a melee autoattacking champion. While its 20% cooldown reduction is very effective if playing as an AD caster. * Infinity Edge boosts the critical damage from Bladework, so if one manages to rush it early, it can give a large power spike. * Trinity Force is a great item; it adds extra damage Lunge (which boasts a short cooldown), and after every other ability she casts. Additionally, the Rage passive gained from landing autoattacks helps Fiora stick to her targets and maneuver around them to hit Vitals. * Frozen Mallet will slow Fiora's targets, hindering their escape and increasing her ability to hit their Vitals even more. * as a third or even second item can massively increase Fiora's damage output, particularly from her ultimate (which enjoys high true damage). Even early on when combined with armor penetration runes/masteries and , the resulting 22 flat penetration and 35-45 % penetration is enough to hit most unarmored targets for true damage. With a or , you can often "100 to zero" enemy carries with your ult, -enhanced autoattacks and regular autoattacks. ** Consider as a tankier alternative, but requires building stacks and offers 5% less armor-piercing. * Building life steal is very important for Fiora as it allows her to regenerate large quantities of health while she is proccing her true damage from her passive and her ultimate. ** Building more than one lifesteal item allows Fiora to recover her health much more quickly during and between fights. For this reason, many players choose to build both and . **However, it may be more effective to just build one of those items, and build critical chance items because they allow her to do much more damage, while Fiora already has built-in healing with and . Be wary that crit-dps relies on Fiora actually hitting for a critical strike, which means that having more than one critical item is recommended. Examples of critical strike items that synergize with Fiora include and . * Unlike many other attack damage carries, can be built but isn't necessary on Fiora because she already gets an autoattack reset from and true damage from her passive and her ultimate. However, the passive ability to ignore unit collision and the increased movement speed are invaluable in positioning to hit Vitals. * Crowd control directly counters Fiora's usefulness, making , , or a good items to consider if you find yourself being CC'd regularly. * One can build her as a glass cannon carry with items like , , and . Or, one can opt to build her as a more tanky DPS type with proc effects using items like and . * Fiora can be built in a "critless" manner as well due to her 's inability to crit on the first attack and guaranteed crit on the second attack; both wasting any other critical strike chance. Items like , , and can be used to increase her damage output in such a build. It should be noted that active is very useful in this type of a build, since attack speed is needed. This type of a build along with items like and allow to be rather tanky. * If one is running Armor Penetration runes, it's a good idea to get both and on her, since she can receive the full stacks for the armor shred easily. * can fill a powerful niche in Fiora's kit, granting her good life steal, decent damage, and a slowing active. Upgrading into further improves the life steal and active while also granting just the right amount of additional base attack speed Fiora needs. Consider buying this item early against teams with high-health champs and keep away comps, as it complements %health true damage and allows you to focus the rest of your build on AD. * is also useful as it further bypasses enemy armor. Along with the magic resistance and AS that it provides, the item is very useful on Fiora, especially if the opponent team is AP heavy or if an AP heavy champ constantly focuses you. * When jungling Fiora, makes for a good default pick; particularly if you plan on ganking often in the early and mid game. is also a good choice if you plan on focusing on jungle farm, though it necessitates an AD heavy overall item build; both strikes will proc the bonus magic damage. * Due to the nature of Fiora's kit, many types of boots are useful on her. ** are overall the most common choice, as they provide more attack speed which is overall useful to Fiora, especially when combined with other attack speed items, as Fiora is very auto-attack reliant. ** is an equally good choice, especially if you are building Fiora more as an AD caster than a melee ADC. The cooldown reduction allows her to use , , and much more often. Remember that out of all melee ADCs, Fiora is the least attack speed reliant of all them. ** and are effective choices if Fiora is losing the lane, the latter is also effective if Fiora is being focused by all enemy crowd controls, which is usually very likely. Recommended builds Countering * will reset upon exiting its range (1250-1500~?), so if your identified Vital is facing Fiora, walk back a little towards your own turret so resets and identifies a Vital in a harder to attack direction. * If Fiora activates and she manages to hit all vitals (or kill her target) NEVER try to duel Fiora and her allies inside the victory zone because that heals for massive amounts of health. ** That victory zone can turn the tides of entire teamfights, so it is important to protect her target from being killed. Thankfully this is not very difficult during teamfighting situations. * It is recommended to ask your jungler to gank Fiora very often, because she has decent early game damage but snowballs very quickly and deadly should she get a kill; however, her only escape is short ranged. Babysitting Fiora is a great way to shut her down. Even if she starts to play safe (to avoid feeding her opponent) she will fall behind and will be useless during mid-late game. * is adept at dealing a lot of physical damage quickly, making armor a clear method of protecting yourself. However, note that deals true damage based on your health and deals a bit of magic damage. ** In the top lane, is a highly effective way to become deceptively hard to kill to Fiora. ** used to be a fantastic option against Fiora, since it would reflect the damage from her old ultimate, and because she would build full AD, she would take insane amounts of damage from the passive, making Thornmail rushes render the old Fiora almost useless. However, due to Fiora's rework and to Thornmail changes, this item is actually not of much use against her. It requires you to stack high amounts of armor to make the passive effective, which will not be effective since Fiora can bypass all that armor with her passive true damage. Also, the new Fiora tends to build tanky, allowing her to take much less damage from Thornmail's passive. * Fiora is one of the best duelists on the entire game and it is extremely difficult to 1x1 her due to her passive and her ultimate; combined she can get massive amounts of burst on any target, no matter how tanky they are; and her new can block crowd control effects and potentially make them backfire against their user. It is strongly recommended to take her down as a group, because she isn't the best champion at dealing with 1x2 or 1x3 situations. * A crowd control effect applied on Fiora when she activates will severely lower her damage output. In addition, if she is unable to autoattack or use to hit her enemy's vitals, she will not gain bonus movement speed. ** Be careful when using a crowd control effect because a well-timed can block it and make it backfire against you if it is a hard CC. * is considered a late game AD hyper carry; as such, she must be shut down at every given moment, as she snowballs deadly and quickly * Another good option is attack speed grinders such as , and , these all give armor and an attack speed debuff. ** Keep in mind that the new Fiora is much less concerned of having her attack speed lowered, because most of her damage comes from her passive and her Q, which do not require attack speed to work. * Fiora can be countered by anti-AD champions, such as , and . However, all those counters have been made less effective against the new Fiora since they rely on crowd control effects to deal with her, and are tanky - Fiora's passive allows her to deal with tanky targets. ** is a great 1v1 top lane counter due to his which can completely avoid her autoattacks. As well as the bonus armor from will reduce the damage from all of her other forms of offense besides her true damage. ** counters her with his anti-AD abilities such as , and his tendency to build up armor to stack with . ** can take her on with his granting him incredible amounts of armor and reducing her attack speed considerably. ** In general, long range harass, zoning, and running go a long way to controlling a Fiora at the top lane, because she has no reliable short cooldown ranged attack. * Purchasing a is a great option for AP champions that want to take down Fiora, as this item's active helps shorten the already time-limit she has to hit all vitals during . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies